


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by LaineyZamo



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Slight But Not Really At All Sugar Mama Trixie, Successful Business Woman Trixie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaineyZamo/pseuds/LaineyZamo
Summary: Katya waits for Trixie to come home.





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I decided to write a cute and short Christmas themed Trixya oneshot! I'll be back on my Shalaska story asap. Enjoy!!! :)

  
_I promise._  
  
Trixie's words rang through Katya's head as she added the finishing touches to the tree. It's Christmas Eve and Trixie promised to come home from the board meeting in Seattle early, solely to please Katya.  
  
Now Katya stood in their dim living room, looking through the last box for forgotten ornaments with a lightly smile on her face. Throughout the house, there were only candles lit; two about to burn out in the kitchen and three on the living room mantle decked with garland. Music was playing quietly from the old record played Trixie had gotten her last Christmas.  
  
"I'll be home for Christmas..." Katya hummed softly.  
  
She turned away from the tree, glancing through the open archway decorated with five tiny hanging snowmen that led through to the kitchen. Katya had hung mistletoe from every threshold so as to get as many kisses out of Trixie before she had to go back to work in three days.  
  
"You can plan on me..."  
  
Katya took a sip of her coffee that sat on the small side table by the couch, the holiday mug stinging her fingers with the heat.  
  
The curved, ornate banisters leading upstairs are covered in more garland that prickle her hands every time she walks up the steps.  
  
The sun is long gone by now. Moonlight shines through the large windows that sparkle with the golden and red reflection of the tree lights. Gold and red, perfect for her and Trixie.  
  
Katya takes a step towards the window, mug in hand, and looks out in hopes to spot Trixie's expensive car, and more preferably the girl herself.  
  
She doesn't.  
  
The lawn, though, is decorated from end to end with lights and several old Christmas statues from Katya's childhood. With how extensive the yard is, and how Katya only works three days a week to pass the time, she had spent the last week placing lights over bushes and organizing the figurines that range from a baby deer to an almost life sized sleigh. It's never good enough though. She always reorganized them all the next day, hoping for them to be perfect for Trixie's arrival, and of course herself, being the Christmas fanatic that she is.  
  
Trixie's meetings in the past two weeks have flown her from Boston to New York to Chicago to Seattle and Katya has become too impatient. But now Trixie's coming home, to Katya and the house that Trixie bought for them, promising Katya would never have to work another crappy day in her life if she wanted to because she was so special.  
  
"Please have snow and mistletoe..."  
  
When Katya had met Trixie almost exactly six years prior she couldn't believe her eyes. How had a woman that beautiful even existed, let alone talk to Katya?  
  
They had both been at a small family owned store, Katya working and Trixie looking for last minute Christmas gifts for her whole family and endless list of friends, bosses, and clients she'd like to impress.  
  
It had been snowing outside, so when Trixie rushed in from her car trying to avoid the cold, Katya's mesmerized self immediately went up to her to offer her her own sweatshirt that wasn't covered in rapidly melting snow.  
  
Every few minutes Trixie would look around slightly frustrated when she was unable to find a gift for someone specific and Katya would rush to the rescue. After a while Katya was pretty sure she would play the damsel in distress on purpose just so Katya would come talk to her.  
  
However that didn't mean Katya didn't want to talk to her. She was trying her very best to sell anything to the beautiful woman just so she could learn her name.  
  
When Katya had finished ringing her up, _Trixie_ (the name she had newly learned) slipped Katya her number. Unknown to them then, five years later Katya would silently slip down to one knee behind Trixie early one morning while she was making coffee.  
  
Katya, though afraid of commitment, thought Trixie was perfect, and is perfect. So she'll wait for her. She'll be patient and wait for Trixie to come home every free second she has because they love each other. They love each other so feircely that Katya will wait until there is no such thing as time as long as she can hold Trixie again.  
  
So that's what she's doing now. She's waiting. Alone. But she hasn't been alone the whole time, don't worry. Every day or two, Katya's neighbor, Ginger, comes over and they talk. Whether it's about Gingers work or her big family, it passes time. But now that she's alone she's counting down seconds.  
  
"And presents on the tree..."  
  
Katya hopes Trixie likes her gifts. She spent a lot of time in them. After being together for so long, with all of the presents Katya had gotten her and money that Trixie has, it's hard to find something that she doesn't already have.  
  
She took a day here and there going out to Trixie's favorite jewelry stores and custom making a bracelet, ring, and necklace. There's also a few new videogames that she probably won't have a while to play, but will appreciate as much time as she can get online.  
  
Joining the jewelry and games, there's also a few things like candles and Trixie's favorite perfume.  
  
After setting her coffee down, Katya wrapped herself in a soft blanket on the couch and layed down, basking in the comfort of closing her eyes as she starts to drift awa-  
  
_No!_  
  
Katya opens her eyes to snap towards the clock that reads _11:50_. She'll wake up before Trixie gets home right? Katya starts to drift off again before she can answer herself, not hearing keys jangle in the front lock.  
  
"Christmas Eve will find me..."  
  
Trixie hears the music before she enters the house, and when she walks through the front door, her mouth drops open. The outside of the house was stunning in its own childish way, but the interior was superior in every circumstance. The garland and ornaments were so classic and cheerful and undeniably Katya.  
  
"Katya?"  
  
Trixie stepped further into the house, dragging suitcases behind her, one filled to the brim with gifts.  
  
"Katya?"  
  
As Trixie entered the living room she tilted her head to the side and smiled widely. There she was, asleep, clad only in a sweatshirt and boxers, wrapped in a small quilt. Her coffee mug was still steaming.  
  
"Where the love light gleams..."  
  
Trixie dropped her jacket and knelt by the couch. When Katya's eyes fluttered open, disoriented, there was only a split second before she flung the blanket away from her shoulders and fell onto Trixie making them topple to the ground.  
  
With a 100 watt smile, Katya squeezed Trixie with as much strength as her tired arms could muster. When Trixie laughed loudly and hugged her back, Katya leaned up to kiss her on the lips, and again, and again, and again before Trixie removed her arms from Katya's small waist and brought them to her face, lifting it up.  
  
"You are so beautiful."  
  
Katya's smile couldn't possibly get any bigger, but her eyes shone ten times brighter before leaning down to hug Trixie again.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
Trixie squeezed her tighter, "I missed you too, baby."  
  
"Lets go to bed."  
  
Trixie led Katya up the stairs, prickling their fingers on garland, and into their bedroom.  
  
As Katya layed down under the silk sheets and giant comforter, she caught Trixies bright eyes trailing on her face.  
  
"I love you so much, baby."  
  
Trixie slipped under the covers and layed her head down on Katya's chest.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
_"I'll be home for Christmas..."_  
  
"Merry Christmas, Katya."  
  
"Merry Christmas."  
  
_"If only in in my dreams..."_  


**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions for other songs I'd love to hear them!!!


End file.
